Particle
Particle is a character in Flamewielder's Home for Unwanted Dragonets. Do not ask to be in relationships. He is owned by DreamingWolf1 so don't touch!! DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! caution: this may have some sensitive topics such as mild swear words and censored swearing. "I thought that maybe, if I tried to be perfect, I could get everyone to love me. But I realize now that perfection is a hopeless wish. I'm just me, and I'll always be me. And I'm sure as hell not going to change." -Particle * Belongs to DreamingWolf1 * Has anxiety/suicidal thoughts *Orphan *Has trouble making friends *Cusses a lot *Paranoid *Has anger issues *SeaWing/IceWing hybrid *The only thing that looks SeaWing on him are the glowscales on his underbelly and the faint webbing between his claws. Description Particle is a lithe, slender, silvery hybrid. He looks almost all IceWing, except for the faint hints of turquoise in his wings and the mint glowscales on his underbelly. He also has some webbing between his talons. Particle's eyes are ice blue. His pupils are blue, but his scleras are black. Personality Particle is mean, bitter and broken from his past. He is an extremely shy dragonet, and he is sensitive to a lot of things. History Particle was the son of a female IceWing named Windbreak and a male IceWing/SeaWing named Shard. His parents divorced before he was out of the egg, and when Particle hatched, Windbreak took her son to Possibility, hoping that they could start a new life there. When a sickness swept through the town, Windbreak was killed and Particle was left as an orphan. He spent the rest of his days in sadness and depression. After several months of living on his own, Particle got caught up in a fight with a female dragonet named Panda. He was trying to steal her Yin and Yang necklace, thinking that it might bring him good money. As a large fight broke out, Panda wielded her necklace and blasted Particle against the wall. Several bystanders called the authorities, believing it to be some form of witchcraft. Instead of the authorities coming, several mysterious dragons in capes arrived and grabbed Panda and Particle, telling them that they had to come with them. At first Particle fought, but he was too weak from his fight with Panda and eventually gave up. To his surprise, Panda relented and let the dragons take her instead of fighting them like she did with Particle. They began a journey across the ocean and landed on a secluded island far across the Kingdom of the Sea, in an uncharted area of Pyrrhia. The guards then said that this was Flamewielder's Island, and that they would take good care of him. Particle was too tired to protest, so he found a place to sleep in the woods behind the orphanage. The next day, Particle was found by several guards and brought back up to the Orphanage. He was brought into school with a bunch of other dragonets, much to his resent. The teacher, a bright female SandWing, welcomed them to 'Flamewielder's Home for Unwanted Dragonets.' She then went on further to explain that this class was for the newcomers. Particle noted that several of the dragonets looked as thrilled as he was to be there, including a red and black hybrid with blue eyes. Particle huffed and asked if he could leave, but the teacher shook her head and told him that the class was required. Particle exploded and stood up, confronting the teacher in front of everyone. He said that he had never even wanted to come to the 'damned place' and that he wanted to go back home. Several students started to stare and whisper with wide eyes. A few guards entered the cave, dragging Particle back to his seat. Realizing that fighting would do him no good, Particle could only sit down and glare at the rest of the classroom with resentment burning in his eyes. The teacher barely seemed fazed by the outburst. Particle figured that she was probably used to it. Glaring and huffing, Particle listened to the SandWing talk about the island, and why the dragonets were brought here. She said that it was a bright, fun place where orphans could get a good education and then be brought back to the mainland when they were older so they could go on and get a good job. After the first class was over, the dragonets were sent on to the next class. They were introduced as new students. Particle noticed the black and white hybrid with the necklace taking a seat in the back of the class and glared at her. He caught gazes with the red and black dragonet for a moment, then pulled his gaze away and sat in a seat away from everybody. Unfortunately, because Particle had never really gone to school, he flunked most of the questions, even the simple ones. He was only good at the history class because he had spent hours listening to some of the elderly dragons in Possibility ramble on about stories from the past. After school was out, Particle decided that he would have to run away. He burst out into the hallway, where he ran into the black and white dragonet again. Particle yelled at her to move, and she did immediately, looking down at her talons. Particle stopped yelling and looked at her for a long moment. Finally, the hybrid looked up and murmured something that Particle couldn't hear. Particle asked her gruffly to repeat herself, and she looked up into his face and told him she was sorry for blasting him into a wall in Possibility. Particle was shocked; that was not the answer he was expecting. He looked at her for a long moment before grunting 'fine, okay.' To his annoyance, the hybrid still stood there, looking at him with her bottomless blue eyes. Finally he told her that he wasn't going to apologize for trying to steal his necklace, and that he would do it again if she didn't move. After a long moment she shifted her gaze away from his face, ignoring his aggressive comment, and extended her talons to shake his. She introduced herself as Panda, but Particle said that he refused to shake her talons and barged rudely past her. He walked for a little while, but he could still feel her gaze boring into his back. After a moment he turned around and walked back to her, rudely shaking her talons. "Fine, my name is Particle," he snapped, then told her to leave him alone. He whipped around quickly and fled down the hall, snapping his wings to gain speed. He wanted to get away from the creepy hybrid. The next day, Particle found himself wandering down the hallways several hours before school started. To his annoyance, Panda was also making her way down the dimly lit halls of the school. The skylights hadn't been opened yet, so Particle had to use the light from the torches and the light from his glowscales to find his way. He tried to get on ahead of Panda when he bumped into another dragon. This dragon was a SandWing, and she introduced herself as Nisip almost immediately. Incredibley annoyed, Particle tried to barge past her, when he realized there was something going on somewhere off down the halls. He could hear a large group of dragonets talking and arguing down one of the caves. As he drew closer, he realized that it was coming from the Medical Den. Wanting to see what was going on, Particle followed the sound of the talking dragons and saw that about four dragonets and a Caretaker were huddled over a small yellow SkyWing. (wip) Relationships Ezra- Particle's competition at Flamewielder's. The two dragonets are constantly fighting and challenging each other. (Neutral/Negative) Harrier (DtLG)- At first, Particle used to pick on Harrier. But, after a while, the two dragonets got used to each other and could consider each other allies. (Neutral/Semi-positive) Panda- Panda and Particle were both brought to Flamewielder's at the same time. At first Particle envied the mysterious hybrid's enchanted necklace, but they became allies when they were imprisoned by Flamewielder. (Neutral) Foxglove- Particle's greatest friend at Flamewielder's. Foxglove has comforted Particle in many situations, and Particle considers her his first real friend. He was heartbroken when she was taken away by the Spirit. (Positive) Sunset- Particle doesn't think much of Sunset. He doesn't have a problem with her, but he doesn't know her well either. (Neutral) Mirage- Particle and Mirage haven't spoken much, but Particle believes him to be one of the most sensible in the group. (Neutral/Semi-positive) Spider- Particle thinks that Spider is an annoying dragonet. He doesn't think much of him. (Neutral/Negative) Matthias- Particle and Matthias absolutely hate each other. Particle constantly feels like he needs to protect some of the dragonets from the burly NightWing dragonet (Negative) AFTER FLAMEWIELDER'S Sabine- wip Kindred- wip Garnet- wip ParticleSketch.jpg|by me Peppermint Winter.jpg|peppermint winter Particle by Verglas!! thanks so much, it's very festive <3 Particle-Headshot.png|By Wolfy!! I love this?!?!!!! Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell